1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a management server and universal access method, and more particularly, to a management server and universal access method for controlling a domain device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advancement in telecommunication technology has enabled devices in a home, an automobile, or an office to be connected via one network.
For example, information appliances, e.g., a personal computer (PC), which are used in a home, are connected via a wired/wireless network to enable accessing the Internet, data sharing, and interactive control of peripheral devices, e.g., a scanner and a printer. The home network can be linked to an external network via the Internet or a portable information terminal and is thus remote control of other devices is possible, such as a television (TV), a refrigerator, an air conditioner, a digital versatile disk (DVD) player, and a digital camera.
As digital technology has advanced and the Internet has come into widespread use, devices installed in a home, an automobile, or an office can be connected via a network. Thus, there is a growing need to develop a method of easily performing environment settings for devices included in each of network systems.